Hello Fascination
by Snow Flake Falling From Sky
Summary: Ulquiorra is another man in the school looking for a 'piece of meat'. And when his eyes land on his prey, he intends on pouncing. Rated M For Lemon and Ulquiorra's manwhoreness.


So, in the middle of responding to my private message, I _somehow _came across an idea for this.. What can I say? I'm very creative XD!

**Summary: Ulquiorra is another man in the school looking for a 'piece of meat'. And when his eyes land on his prey, he intends on pouncing..**

**Warnings: Manwhore Ulquiorra xP, Popular Orihime.**

**Song: Hello Fascination - Breathe Carolina (It Makes Sense If You Really Think About It :D)**

Enjoy :)

* * *

><p><em>Here's to you, glorify my darlings<em>  
><em>Are you satisfied?<em>  
><em>Here's to you, criticize my darlings<em>  
><em>Are you satisfied?<em>

_You're buildin' me up just to break me down_  
><em>You're bein' loud without a sound<em>  
><em>You paste me in just to cut me out<em>  
><em>Hello fascination<em>

He smirked at the orange haired woman across the classroom. She was talking to various students, some of which she didn't even know. She was gorgeous, a flat stomach, long legs, perfect face and breasts that could knock any man out, _literally_.

She'd made eye contact with him several times, and she had the most beautiful eyes. But to Ulquiorra, she was nothing more than any woman out there who would be a good lay. She had a reputation..

Some say she was amazing in bed. Some say she was still a virgin. Either way, he was going to have her. He was the lion and she was his prey. And when the time comes he would pounce upon her. Put himself out of his hunger, or in this case, his desperate need of getting laid.

o.-0.-o.o.0-.o

Orihime chatted among her friends when a man with black hair approached her. She looked at him, raising an eyebrow and silently asking what he wanted.

"Well, Hello Beautiful." He said, giving her a side smirk.

She rolled her eyes. "May I help you?" She said.

She wasn't phased. She had so many men come up to her and attempt to ask her out on a date. She simply wasn't interested.

"I was wondering if you had any plans for Friday night." Ulquiorra said, leaning on the locker.

"Well, no actually. I do know what I'm not doing on my Friday night though." She said.

"Oh? And what's that?" He asked.

"Going on a date with you." She said.

If it were possible, Ulquiorra's jaw would've hit the ground.

Had he, _Ulquiorra Cifer, _just get turned down? For the first time, ever? He was about to ask her to repeat what she said only to find him alone in the hallway.

He was determined. He was going to make Orihime Inoue his.

o.-0.-o.o.0-.o

He would try again. Surely if he asked again, she would agree, _right?_

Oh, but he was wrong though. Once he approached her again, he couldn't believe that she had said no, AGAIN.

"I don't believe you heard me when I asked you before. So I will ask you again." He said.

Orihime quirked an eyebrow, expectantly.

"Are you doing anything Friday night?" He asked.

She gave him an innocent smile, "Not you."

Her friend, Rukia was her name, giggled and began to walk away with Orihime.

He was dumbfounded, he was downright _pissed_.

"One day you will be mine, Orihime Inoue. I vow it." Ulquiorra called after them, only to have another fit of giggles thrown at his face.

o.-.0-.o.o-.0

This would be the last time he tried. He swore. Then again, he was a man of breaking promises. By the time Ulquiorra walked up to Orihime, she looked annoyed.

"Look, if I agree to go out on **one **date with you, will you leave me alone?" She exclaimed.

Ulquiorra then smirked. "Yes, of course." He replied.

"Fine. Pick me up on Friday night at 7:30 on the _dot_. Wear something nice and take me to something fancy and **not **filled with fast food. Got it?" Orihime demanded.

He was shocked, for a small woman, she sure was demanding. But he didn't know what he'd got himself into.

"Yeah, sure."

It couldn't get much worse, _right?_

Too bad Ulquiorra just put himself and his wallet into a complete death trap.

* * *

><p><strong>It's a two-shot, obviously. I wouldn't leave it off here. That would be mean D: I mean, it's under Rated M for crying out loud! I'm not getting away without a Lemon!<strong>

**And..I'm not putting this as 'Complete' without a lemon being put in it. Besides, if I didn't then my plot would be fucked up D:**

**I don't know when the next update will be, sadly D: I'm going to be working on the re-upload of 'Fight For Your Love'. I hate how I wrote it.**

**Until the next update..**

**-Cat(:**


End file.
